


Super Smash Extras Present: Voodoo Escapade

by arizonia1, GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Cheating, Dark Magic, Dramedy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mind Control, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Revenge Sex, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbi thought it was a good idea to bring her husband to Smash Mansion even though Master Hand has a rule saying not to. Said husband ends up making peculiar dolls that lead to unwanted drama and curious consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Smash Extras Present: Voodoo Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> “Escapade: (noun) a reckless adventure or wild prank.” -Dictionary.com
> 
> This came from some conversation I had with GintaxAlvissForever (As usual by this point :V)
> 
> Things to note. This is under the “Extras” since A) Dunban is as such, an extra B) Magnus is an assist C) Henry is… Henry and D) The main focus is not on more than one actual Smash Bros. fighter so I can’t classify this as anything other than “Super Smash Extras Present”, so there you go. Also, I refer to male Robin as the “younger” of the twins, while female Robin is the “older”. This also applies to Pit and Dark Pit as well with Pit being the older and Dark Pit being the younger.
> 
> Really, at least for me, Magnus/Dunban was supposed to be a joke :/ but now, I have no excuse. It’s a thing. Forgive me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little… thing. (Someone help me)

_Super Smash Extras Present: Voodoo Escapade_  
  
Master Hand was known for strictly enforcing the rules he has in place. The most notable of them is not getting drunk, using items and fighters as volleyballs, and most importantly having non-fighters in Smash Mansion outside holidays. Almost all the fighters were quite good about following the rules just to not enact the Master’s rage. Unfortunately, Robbi broke the third rule and invited her husband Henry to stay in the manor for a while as both missed each other a lot.   
  
The white haired mage was walking hand in hand with her husband as she was going to introduce him to her female friends. The dark mage was quite happy to see his lovely wife again and spend time with her. He was getting a little stir crazy back at home without the tactician to keep him from hexing everything that moved.   
  
“Now my dear, please tell me there is someone around here you want me to hex.” Henry says as the pair make their way. “I’ve been holding off for so long that if I don’t cause mischief soon I may _die_. As fun as it would be, I don’t feel like leaving you yet.”   
  
Robbi shakes her head. “No hexing anyone directly dear. I’m already walking on eggshells having you here. Master Hand doesn’t approve of non-fighters being in the manor, so please don’t cause too much havoc while you’re around.”   
  
The white-haired man lets out a sigh of defeat. If he can’t put a nasty spell on anyone, he’ll just have to do something else that causes indirect harm.

* * *

It didn’t take long for the tactician to introduce her husband to the other fighters in the Mansion that weren’t from Ylisse. He had gotten acquainted with most of the Ladies of Smash, as well as the Bionis trio, Pit and Kuro, as well as the Pokémon. He had taken a particular liking to Greninja and angel twins due to the former being a dark-type Pokémon and the angels reminding him of a heron and a crow.

Not much time passed before the Plegian mage had set up a small shop in the manor. His trade? Small handmade dolls that were replicas of some of the fighters. Only being made when specifically requested. Happily he would tell some of his patrons that these dolls are special, and that they are meant for pranking if poked with a special needle. The only reason the mage was making these was to earn a little money on the side to help raise his and Robbi’s son Morgan, and to comfort said wife since she just recently found out she was pregnant.

* * *

Pit was walking through the hall of the second floor just past the sunroom when he heard Robbi’s familiar laughter. He steps back a bit peer around the doorway to see the female tactician talking with her twin. Rob looked quite irritated for some reason.  
  
“You know, it’s one thing for your husband to be here.” The male tactician says. “It’s another for him to be selling voodoo dolls. I have to pretty much beg Shulk not to get one made of me just in case it starts working.”   
  
Pressing her sleeve to her mouth, the female twin giggles. “Oh come on now, this is Henry. As long as I keep a watchful eye on him I don’t think anything too horrible would come out of the dolls. Besides, you know Shulk is too innocent to do anything strange with the doll, he might just keep it on his desk and play with it.”   
  
The younger shakes his head in disappointment. He goes on to explain that while he is aware the doll pretty much can be used in any way, he’s just afraid of it getting into the wrong hands. Continuing with his explanation, he goes into how he thinks it was bad enough his fianceé already got three of those things and sent one back to Bionis. Offhandedly he mentions that two looked like his friends Fiora and Reyn while the third looked like his mentor Dunban. The mage couldn’t recall why the third wasn’t sent with the other two though.   
  
Hearing all of that gave the angel an idea. He had been at odds with the older Homs male for a while. There wasn’t any concrete proof, but the blue-eyed angel has a feeling in the back of his mind that his friend Magnus has been sleeping with the raven-haired war veteran. He wanted to bring that to light somehow, and this information about those dolls that creepy dark mage made actually being used for pranks sounds like just the idea.

* * *

The angel captain had quietly made his way up to where Shulk’s room was. He didn’t quite know how to get in though since both the blond and Samus were meticulous about locking their door when they left. It was an off chance, but Pit decided to try the door. Surprisingly it was unlocked for once. Maybe the blond had gotten dragged out of his room and the bounty hunter hasn’t come back yet to relock the door.  
  
Looking around quickly before going in, the angel made sure he was alone. He was a little surprised to see how disorganized, yet clean, Shulk’s side of the room was. Books and papers were scattered between his bed and desk but the floor was spotless. The brunette wasn’t quite sure where to start looking for the doll since it didn’t seem to be just laying around in the open. One thing is for sure though, considering the cleanliness of the room, it’s safe to assume that the seer probably just set it in one of his drawers to keep it safe.   
  
A few minutes of searching went by before Pit managed to find the doll. It had been safely tucked away in the drawer of Shulk’s desk. The figure was slightly bigger than the brunette anticipated appearing to be maybe six inches tall. Despite not liking the person it represents, the light angel did have to admire Henry’s craftsmanship, as there’s a surprising amount of detail to the figure. The eyes even had that same lazy look about them as the real thing. The blue-eyed angel also took a quick note that a bit of scarring can be seen under the sleeve of the figure’s right arm. Did the real Dunban have a scar on his arm? Pit never paid attention or bothered to ask why the man didn’t ever use his right arm.

Now that the search was complete, the angel needed to get out before either Samus or Shulk returns and questions the brunette’s presence. Especially the former of the two knowing how she didn’t take kindly to her roommate at first. She was always leery of people that stepped into her room if they weren’t there to talk to Shulk.

* * *

After making a successful escape from the room Pit ran off to find Henry. The angel captain wanted to learn about how the doll worked before attempting anything. The most he knew was that he needed some sort of ‘special’ needle that the dark mage had to go with these figures he made, and he only gave them out sparingly as to not let them go to waste if someone didn’t know these figures were for pranking. Other than that he was completely clueless on the nature of the object in his hand. Thankfully for the brunette he knew right where the Plegian had set up ‘shop’. Next to Ganondorf’s room.  
  
It didn’t take very long to find that room either as it was at the end of the hall on the third floor, the same floor Shulk lives on. Pit didn’t really like wandering off to that area though as there was a very strong presence of dark magic aura around that door. Then again, not many people had the courage to go to that side of the hall either. That’s probably the explanation as to why Ganondorf doesn’t have a roommate.   
  
Cheerfully Henry was sitting in his chair reading his dark tomes as he waited for a patron. Only a choice few had actually wandered up to him. His ever present smile only grew when Pit walked up to him.   
  
“Hello my heron friend.” The dark mage said. “How can I assist you?”   
  
Pit holds up the Dunban replica. “I want to know how to make this work.”   
  
“Nya ha, I see you stole that from someone, since that’s the only one of that guy I have made. You see my feathery companion, you need a special needle.” The silverette continued as he pulled out one of said needles. His smile only got a bit more mischievous. “All you do it poke the doll once with the needle and ta-da you have your little voodoo doll to mess around with.”   
  
Nodding as the needle is handed to him the angel captain thanks Henry for the advice. He is a little surprised though that he’s not asked why he has this doll, since the Plegian is aware he took it from Shulk. Maybe that’s just the mage’s nature to not ask questions. Or maybe he knows something Pit doesn’t.

* * *

It was late afternoon and the Bionis trio had gathered up the Robin twins, Chrom, Link, and for no good reason Viridi, to play a couple rounds of Mario Party 2. They were only a couple turns in on Horror Land and things were already turning south for Rob since he’s better at the skill based minigames compared to the luck-based ones. Then again, the past two rounds had a two-on-two game and he was stuck with Riki, who has no fingers on his little noodle arms, and the crazy Nopon wasn’t smart enough to use his ear-wings as hands.  
  
“Why did I agree to this torture!?” The male tactician shouts to the ceiling.   
  
Viridi snickered as she cuddled Link, refusing to let go. “Because you’re a dumbass.”   
  
The Hylian has that look on his face that says ‘get her off me’, but he is unfortunately ignored by everyone. Out of the entire group, only Shulk and Riki seemed to be having fun while playing. In comparison Chrom, Robbi, and Viridi were enjoying watching the younger Ylissean twin suffer due to bad luck. His impatience was getting the best of him as he kept getting either dumb items or low rolls.   
  
Dunban was really only there to watch his ward have fun, and to make sure Rob didn’t attempt to do anything he didn’t want the young blond doing behind his back. Ever since he found out that the silverette had gotten the seer drunk on their _first date_ he didn’t want to leave those two alone. If it wasn’t for his obvious distrust in the tactician he would be off doing something more productive like practicing his Arts or talking to his sister. However, he couldn’t shake this strange feeling nagging at him though. It was almost like he felt like he was being watched, or someone was trying to get into his head. It was strange as Luigi keeps the house relatively ghost free and Riki isn’t shaking from hearing voices.   
  
The war veteran was surprised that none of the other people in the room were noticing his discomfort. Then again, Chrom looked like he was about to die laughing at Robbi’s brother failing so much at such a simple game. The raven-haired adult leans back in the seat as he waits for this to end. He wants out of this room, but he doesn’t trust Riki to keep watch of the seer because he’s so engrossed in being an idiot. If only he could entertain himself without making it obvious he’s bored and disinterested in the game.

* * *

Pit was near the security room. He was not entirely sure why this manor has one of those in the first place since Master Hand is pretty close to being all-seeing. That and the fact the room isn’t even close to Master’s Domain, since it’s on the second floor with the security room being on the first. Carefully though the young angel slips into the room and locks the door behind him so he doesn’t get caught. Glancing over the monitors the angel captain’s eyes are looking for the Homs adult. A mischievous smirk becomes apparent when he sees the raven-haired man in the gaming room with plenty of people around

 _“If that alien thinks he can act like nothing has happened between him and Magnus, he has another thing coming!”_ Pit thought darkly to himself as he looked at the voodoo doll and jabbed the needle into the doll’s chest.

There was no real reaction from Dunban except probably his heart skipping a beat before it went back to normal. The slight flinch the man had done was only a vague indication that the magic was starting to work. Pit tried a variety at things at first to make sure the voodoo doll worked as Henry had said. First he tried to move the arm so the doll would punch itself. That certainly didn’t happen and Shulk’s mentor merely ended up scratching the back of his head with the arm that worked. The angel had forgotten that raven-haired adult couldn’t use his other arm due to his current obsession with trying to torture him. When that didn’t work, Pit tossed the voodoo doll into the air hoping that the war veteran would be sent flying with it. Nothing happened at all and that caused the white angel to grumble at how it didn’t seem like the doll was going to work.

“Dammit...its not working…” Pit murmured to himself as he stared into the doll’s soul, well if it had one. “Why can’t you work?!”

When Pit said that, he took the needle out of the chest and then jabbed it in between the legs. That actually got a reaction as the war veteran felt something slap at his inner thighs causing him to immediately close them before looking around the room wondering what the hell just happened. It didn’t help that he heard a voice asking why something wasn’t working. Perhaps it was Robin who was cursing at the game for failing to grab the item Link had and grabbed Riki’s Skeleton Key.

Pit looked up just in time to witness that small notion and grinned evilly. He could confirm that the doll did work if he put his mind to it. He wondered if the war veteran could hear him...but it wouldn’t be a good idea to talk too much if his voice would give his plan away.

“Now that I know this doll works...let’s see…how about you be a good boy and keep those legs open.”

Dunban certainly heard that and before he could ask who said that, he found his legs open up on his own...and they wouldn’t close.

The captain went right to work with the doll moving the shirt up and trailing his finger up the doll’s chest. It didn’t take a genius to know there was dark magic at work on his end.

"What the…” The swordsman murmured in almost a whisper as he instinctively tried to swat at whatever he felt touching his skin. There was nothing there, but the coldness still left him shivering.

 _That’s right. I’m going to expose you for what you are...you stupid alien._ Pit thought to himself as he completely lifted off the shirt on the doll. It did nothing on Dunban’s end giving Pit the impression that clothes weren’t affected. Instead he focused on pinching those highly detailed nipples just to see how he would react.

The raven-haired Homs blinked at the sudden pain and held his breath. He could tell himself nothing was there, but Pit had a short attention span on what he wanted to focus on. He wanted a reaction immediately and to just focus there hence why if his nipples weren’t doing him justice, he would go straight for the lower region. This immediately caught the war veteran’s attention though because there was a coldness in that area and he almost instinctively reached out to slap whatever was touching him.

“Heh heh...you like that don’t you?” Pit asked talking to the doll more than Dunban as he began stroking the figure’s length. It never occurred to the light angel on why this doll was heavily detailed in design even to the private parts. How much research did Henry do or did he do this on a whim? Did his doll look just as handsome as the original? Oh, he should ask afterward. “Why don’t you just pleasure yourself in front of everyone? It’s what you do best.”

Dunban definitely heard that voice and growled immediately feeling there was indeed someone was stroking him in an attempt to get a reaction.

“Who...are you?” He questioned in almost a whisper not wanting to get anyone’s attention. Then again, when everyone was playing Mario Party 2 and laughing at Robin’s misfortune, no one would turn around see the sweat that was starting to build up on that pale man’s face.

“Heh, heh, heh. So you can hear me? Well, I’ll make it clear to you that I’m a heretic ready to have you repent for your crimes!”

The raven-haired Homs wanted to ignore that and go back to watching the game, but the voice made it difficult as he suddenly felt the speed picking up. Whoever this person was, he, or she, knew how to handle a cock.

“...What crime...did I do?”

If this voice was just talking out of his/her ass, then perhaps he can get some information out of him/her.

“Oh, I don’t know. You’re very smart according to Shulk. Use that brain of yours to think of the crime you committed!”

The definition of ‘crime’ was incredibly vague. Dunban couldn’t remember anything that would get him on anyone’s bad side. Alas, someone might have overreacted and considered it a crime, but other than that, he got nothing. The war veteran certainly didn’t take his punishment as any sort of indicator either for what he could have done. Pit noticed that the swordsman was drawing a blank and attempted to close his legs again causing Pit to grab a small ribbon from underneath his tunic and wrap it around the doll. Dunban immediately felt his hands behind tied behind his back unable to move at all. His chocolate eyes closed shut at the sudden movement of his injured arm. It can move in certain directions without causing pain, but behind his back was certainly not one of them.

“What the-” He muttered as he opened his eyes again as the pain subsides a little.

“So you want to do this the hard way? Fine, we’ll do this the hard way!”

Dunban didn’t realize how he yelped at the sudden velocity at the speed the stroking was going. He closed his eyes out of instinct rather than trying not to see. There wasn’t anything to see because there was nothing in front of him unless it was invisible. What if this voice was right next to him the entire time and putting him in this awkward position. He shuffled uncomfortably feeling his nipples being pinched at the same time. The first time was just weird but now combined with the quick movement of the voice’s hand, it started to get him turned on...but only slightly. He tells himself only slightly because if he let his lust get the best of him, he could cause a scene. The last thing he needed was for Shulk to turn around and see his mentor apparently jerking off to whatever he was thinking. If Rob found out, he might make a joke that watching him lose was turning him on so much that he just had to jack off behind them. The war veteran sure as hell wouldn’t give the white haired mage the satisfaction of seeing him like this.

But what could he do? If he got their attention, then he wouldn’t be able to explain what was going on without eyebrows being raised in confusion. He couldn’t handle the situation himself because that voice tied his hands behind his back. The only option left...was to endure the pleasure in silence and pray no one turned around. He cursed in frustration that the voice must have planned this out in advance and waited for the opportunity to strike.

Pit smiled seeing that Dunban had to resign to his fate. If he just admitted to what he was done, then it wouldn’t be like this, but if he couldn’t even confess his sin, then there was no point showing him mercy.

“Heh, heh, you realize there’s no point in resisting. That’s fine if you don’t want to repent. Just submit to your lust and have them find out. You can’t hide your voice forever.”

“Don’t underestimate me…” Dunban growled even though his voice sounded uncertain.

“Oh I’m not. I do know that if you survive for a while, someone is bound to notice. You’re not leaving that seat until I’m satisfied.”

Dunban didn’t even realized that gravity was keeping him down. Things weren’t looking good for him...at all. Humiliation was almost certain now…

“Now let’s see where your sensitive parts are...is it here...here...or here?”

Pit touched a variety of locations on the doll stopping his stroking of the accurate fake penis to get another reaction. He goes for the back of his neck, rubbing at his butt and then rubbing at his torso. The first two caused him to flinch in his seat but the last one caused his eyes to widen as he tried to keep his voice in check.

“Oh? You liked having your belly rubbed? Aren’t you a softy?” Pit snarked as he rubbed his finger around the belly area. The cold hands nearly caused Dunban’s back to arch back made worse that Pit was back to stroking his cock again. He could barely control himself as the muscles of his stomach kept flexing in response to the touch.  

“Guh…”

“Oh, you can be as loud as you want. This can end much faster if you just let your lust get to you. You might be heard, but its your dick that matters.”

“Fuck off…” Dunban cursed as he bit his lip at the hand playing at the tip of his cock. His penis was upright now and if he didn’t get release soon, he would probably lose it. He cursed the voice for tying his hands back. He couldn’t do it himself if he decided to stop just to toy with him more. The war veteran was slowly turning into a sex puppet, unable to directly control his actions.

While playing with the doll, Pit had some...not so pleasant thoughts that he ended up not going through. The light angel was hungry and seeing Dunban’s dick stick up made him want to tease the raven haired Homs’ length with his tongue. He was probably thinking of someone else's cock though and ended up sucking his finger and rubbing it on the doll giving it the same effect. Dunban jerked at how his cock was wetter now like a tongue was rubbing up the shaft.

“D-Damn you…” He cursed as he flinched feeling something poking at his entrance. “You…”

 _To do it...or not to do it?_ Pit asked himself as he rubbed his finger at the entrance of the doll. The swordsman’s entire body was shaking now with the threat of his body being penetrated. Pit might have been too nice having his finger act as lubricant, but he was still debating what he should stick up the doll’s ass. _Why does the doll even allow me to insert my finger in so easily? Henry, what are you trying to say about me?_

Dunban was being louder than he intended to be. His voice was ignored in favor at everyone playing the game. Was the game that interesting or enticing that they couldn’t even turn around? Pit secretly wanted to be there and kick Shulk’s butt, but that was wishful thinking. The angel took out a small rag from his tunic and wrapped it around the doll’s mouth. Dunban noticed immediately when he lost the ability to voice his opinion. Everything only came out in muffles.

“This is me being nice. You won’t mind too much if I have my way with you.”   
  
“Ggg…”

Pit intended to go all the way for this just so he can teach this alien a lesson on why you never angered an angel in love. The captain enjoyed inserting his middle finger inside the doll and it had the same impact as having a dick inside one’s ass. Dunban’s eyes widened at the sudden thrusting while he was still sitting down on the seat and tried his best to hide his blush that was threatening to form. Even if he wasn’t making too much noise, the couch was making a squeaky sound.

_Dammit...whoever this person is that is screwing me...is going to get it when I found out._

Dunban told himself this as he closed his eyes again. This only made the situation worse because by trying to force himself to not think of the position he was in now, he might have been hallucinating a purple background. The hands were clearer to imagine appearing in a purple cloud to violate his body in this embarrassing manner. While Pit was moving the doll rather quickly up and down his middle finger, he made sure to use his other hand to stroke the doll’s dick. He was satisfied with the lascivious face Dunban was trying to hide.

“Tch, you act all tough, but you’re the same as the rest of them.” Pit taunted threatening to break character of the villain he created to confuse the raven haired Hom. “You act like you’re not interested, but you’re just a prude.”

If only Dunban could speak he would insult the voice for making those suggestions. The pleasure was getting to him though. There was only one other person that could make him feel this good this fast...but he dare not think about it because he put those incidents behind him. Even if the thought turned him on just a slight bit more.

“You really piss me off. You need to repent for your crime…”

When Pit said that, he decided to stop himself from allowing Dunban to climax. His eyes widened in horror at the sudden loss of heat that was accumulating in his body. He couldn’t even beg for more with the invisible gag around him. His body was quaking just trying to get some sort of friction, but it wasn’t enough.

As the angel intended to stop, he noticed someone come into the room. No one seemed to notice the man come in because of Mario Party 2, and Viridi cheering for Link to win the battle minigame. Pit gasped recognizing the man.

“Magnus...why are you…”

Magnus just chuckled seeing the Smashers and other residents participate in a simple party game that was making the white haired tactician salty. He went over to the couch though to talk to Dunban.

“Hey Mr. Samurai, have you seen angel face? I was going to talk to him about something, but I see there is a party going on and...hmm?”

Dunban wanted to melt into the seat at this point from embarrassment. From his small conversations with the mercenary, Magnus was incredibly observant of what was going on around him. It didn’t take a genius to notice the obvious bulge in Dunban’s pants and if Magnus were to pull it away, he would see that the swordsman’s cock was covered with pre-cum on the verge of climax. The war veteran couldn’t even explain what was going on because of the gag that Pit didn’t bother taking off thinking this would benefit him if Magnus saw the raven haired Homs in this dirty situation.

To his annoyance, Magnus didn’t seemed phased by the face Dunban was making or that he was apparently masturbating behind the Smashers like the risky fellow he was. The raven-haired Homs noted the evil smile on the older man’s lip as he suddenly lifted the slightly younger man out of the seat so the war veteran would be sitting on his lap. Dunban gulped feeling something push up against his entrance.

 _What are you doing, you idiot?! You’re not going to do what I think you’re doing?!_ Dunban wanted to scream but it came out as muffles.

“Heh, heh...someone wants to play a game of risk. Well, I’ll play that game too. Pray that no one turns around and catches us.”

Dunban shook his head as if telling the muscular man to not be so foolish. However...he wanted released...and he wanted something to be forced up his ass...and Magnus was the guy to do it. The raven haired Homs didn’t resist when Magnus pulled down his pants and then quickly forced himself inside of the war veteran. If it weren’t for the gag, Dunban would have moaned so loud that it would have caught everyone’s attention no matter how badly Rob was losing.

“Ggggg…”

“You don’t want to let anyone hear you? I guess I’ll live with it.” Magnus whispered in his ear as he started a steady beat for the two. Surprisingly he also gently tangled his fingers in the war veteran’s long hair. He seemed to have an affinity for how soft it is.

“W-What…”

Dunban for a second thought that he heard the voice crack. It didn’t sound so confident and mean. Did this mean that the voice wasn’t expecting this? This was still humiliating though and everything would have been over if the two were caught unless…

“Fuck...your sin Dunban is this...I...this person...will never forgive you for your crime.”

With that said, Dunban gasped when he felt something being removed from his mouth. If the voice wanted him to get caught in this “sinful” act, then he was getting his wish. The war veteran wasn’t keeping his voice in check anymore as he moaned with each thrust.

“M-Magnus…” He tried to keep his voice down to a minimum but it was failing. “Not...ahh...ahh… I…”

“Heh...you really wanted it didn’t ya? Well, I won’t mind too much if anyone turned around...but I guess it would look bad if Shulk saw us. At least for you.”

The game on the screen was Bowser’s Big Blast. Link and Riki already lost and it was just Robin and Shulk pressing the switches now. It was a game of patience and luck and the tactician was holding his breath each time he succeeded. He was starting to chant for Shulk to mess up, but no avail.

Dunban gasped feeling Magnus place his hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t moan too much and catch the other’s attention. At this point, he had succumbed to the lust. Maybe the voice was a blessing in disguise for the huge climax that was coming.

“Mmmgg…”

“Heh...you’re very close. I won’t stop you from cumming. You look like you need that release almost as much as you need to breathe.”

A few more thrusts and Dunban couldn’t hold it anymore. Magnus released his hand from the war veteran’s mouth only to force his tongue down his throat instead. Magnus enjoyed the moan that echoed when the two climaxed together.

That should have been it. That should have gotten them caught but…

“GAMEEE!!!!!!!!!” Robin screamed at that moment when the game decided to let Shulk win and the balloon blew up in his face. Chrom and Robbi couldn’t stop laughing at how after six rounds the game just decided that the white-haired mage was not destined to win. The seer let out a sigh of strained relief. He was actually starting to get a little worried there.

“Robin, I think you had enough for one day.” Chrom joked seeing how red the mage’s face was.

“Oh I had enough alright. How about I throw this controller at your crotch so you can go take a nap!”

Chrom grumbled at the threat. “That joke is getting old.”

“Your presence here is old!”

“Oh come on you two. Robin, at least you got second place.” Robbi said trying to cheer her brother up.

“That was 50 coins lost! I barely get my money back because Link here couldn’t pay up the ass! I just gave Shulk the coin star!”

Link was silent for some reason though and chose to let Rob badger him with the complaints. Viridi was the one that would defend the Hylian’s honor unaware of what was wrong with Link.

At this point, Magnus pushed Dunban off of him. The war veteran had regained control over his body. His hands were no longer bounded together and the raven-haired Homs was quick to make sure he didn’t leave a trace of the incident. He was so lucky that no one saw him...but it was probably worth it...except Magnus was just laughing at getting a nice view of Dunban’s rear.

Of course, their was luck was going to run out. Pit had taken the needle out of the doll mumbling a string of curse words.

“I knew it...you were cheating on me...stupid Magnus…” The captain murmured weakly. The angel felt something wet fall down his cheeks but he didn’t bother to wipe it. Instead, he took the security footage from the room and rushed out still intending to get his revenge on the alien who stole his man and the man who lied to him these past couple of weeks.

* * *

It was the next day and things were pretty normal for most of the morning. Around noon time though some of the fighters were together in their little small groups speaking in hushed whispers. It was very odd since whenever Dunban or Magnus would pass by one of these groups everyone would stop talking and follow the man as he passed by. The mercenary thought nothing of this phenomenon as he just thought of it as the fighters discussing his ever growing presence in the manor since he didn’t actually live there. On the other hand though the Homs swordsman was still paranoid of the incident yesterday and he has a nagging feeling in his gut all the whispers are about him.  
  
One of these small groups was the ladies of Smash. Peach had this extremely large grin on her face as she was sketching things down in one of her books. Zelda was merely an observer while Robbi kept looking between Samus and the Mushroom Kingdom princess.   
  
“Will someone explain why everyone seems to be talking about that… whatever you call it…that Pit had given out to some of the fighters.” The female tactician said as her curiosity finally emerges.   
  
The bounty hunter rolls her eyes in annoyance, as she knows what the blonde princess is doing. “Beats the hell out of me. All I know is that my roommate is pretty shook up about it. Poor kid didn’t even know that little event was even going on behind him yesterday. Then again, I think it would have been best if he _hadn’t_ found out.”   
  
“If anything I think we should just let this be put to rest.” Rosalina says quietly, her voice for once tinged with concern. “Not that I think anyone will for a while.”   
  
The silverette looks amongst her small group of friends before getting up from the table. She mentions she needs to talk to her brother about this since he’s just as concerned about the situation as the next person. The only problem is that she doesn’t know where he is since he’s been following Shulk around all day trying to comfort him. Swiftly she turns around to dismiss herself and leaves the other ladies where they were.

On her way out Robbi nearly runs straight into Palutena. It was strange as well since the green-haired goddess looked extremely irritated. Any attempt to get her to answer any questions were ignored as she continued her brisk walk down the hall. The white-haired mage was quite concerned since the Goddess of Light was usually happy to hear about some of the crazy stories in the manor. Doesn’t seem like that is the case today.  
  
Sighing in defeat the tactician continues on her way to find her twin. She figured if anything she would try her brother’s room. Since even if she doesn’t find Rob there would be a chance for Kuro to be there and maybe he’d know where to find him. It’s always better to try and fail than to not try at all.

* * *

In the male tactician’s room he’s standing against a wall as he listens to Shulk try to vent out a panic attack. Kuro was also in the room, but he was sitting cross-legged on his bed.  
  
“I’m such an idiot!” The blond cries out. “Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have known better!”   
  
Robin tries to reassure his fianceé as he responds. “Come on now Shulk. You didn’t know that Magnus had even walked into the room.”   
  
“Still! I don’t think I needed to see that! Besides, there’s more than just that! Dunban said he had no control of himself, like he was possessed! The only way for that to work is that doll I got for Fiora! Someone took it from my drawer! It was cursed!”   
  
“You don’t know that for certain. I mean, it makes sense considering my sister’s crazy husband and his idea of ‘fun’. You don’t have any proof though.”   
  
“I think I’m also so upset because I got one of those dolls and had it look like Reyn. And then I gave it to Fiora. Needle and all. Bionis have mercy on my friend.”   
  
A knock is heard on the door before anyone else has a chance to speak. The dark angel gets up before Robin had a chance to react and opened the way to the room. While he did have that semi-irritated look on his face, he had no problem letting Robbi into the room. She quietly stepped in and was slightly confused as to why her twin was so calm compared to the seer.   
  
She didn’t hesitate however when she decided to apologize for her husband’s shenanigans. It was a mistake to let him start making those figures when she knew full well he’d have ulterior motives for them instead of just getting some spare money. The problem is that none of this can be reversed and now the fact that the swordsman’s in some kind of ‘relationship’ with the mercenary is on the table.   
  
The older twin looks over to see the dark angel get back on his bed and lay his head on his chin in boredom.   
  
“Kuro.” Robbi begins. “If you don’t mind my asking. Is there any reason why Lady Palutena would be upset about this situation at all?”   
  
The raven-winged angel shrugs his shoulders. “Beats me. I barely get told anything by Pitstain or the Goddess. Most of this is just as much a surprise to me as it is to blondie here.”

Aforementioned blond groans loudly as he flops backwards on Robin’s bed and stares at the ceiling. He’s entirely conflicted on this entire situation. On one hand he’s embarrassed to have been in the same room as his mentor figure when all that happened. However on the other he could probably use this as some sort of blackmail in the future to get Dunban from nagging him about being intimate with Robin since at least he’d keep that private.

The tactician twins look between each other before sighing together. This entire situation is a mess and no one knows how to correct it. There is the option of scolding Henry, but the damage has been done already. Then there’s also the fact that the seer’s mentor quickly shut himself away after yesterday and had been barely seen at all today.

* * *

In a separate area of Smash Mansion the Goddess of Light had finally located Pit to speak to him. He was still insanely upset about the fact Magnus has been basically ‘cheating’ on him despite the fact that the angel is pulling on double standards.  
  
The angel captain is sitting on the kitchen floor eating out of a tub of ice cream as he wallows in his sadness. He barely acknowledges his Lady when she addresses him due to his mind being so clouded.   
  
_Damned Magnus… damned alien…_  The brunette thinks to himself as he takes another spoonful of ice cream.

“You know you’ll end up even pudgier if you keep eating that much ice cream Pit.” Palutena comments as she continues standing.  
  
The blue eyed angel grumbles. “I’m not fat though. Also, no offense Lady Palutena, but I’m wallowing. Leave me alone.”

Hearing the sadness in the angel’s voice the green-haired goddess quietly nods and leaves. But not before fetching him another container of ice cream. She has a nagging feeling he’ll need it.

* * *

Some time passes and Pit is on his way to the third floor to return the doll to Shulk. He is planning on saying he just happened to find it somewhere, and considering it’s already cursed he can play it off as having a mind of it’s own. The brunette gets a little irritated though when he sees Magnus leaning against the wall just outside the elevator. It was as if he was waiting for him.  
  
“Magnus.” The angel grumbled angrily.   
  
“Angel face.”   
  
“I hope you know most of this is your own damn fault.”   
  
The mercenary’s expression shifts from uncaring to irritated at the statement. He doesn’t say a word as the angel starts berating him for the incident yesterday.

“Don’t give me that look Magnus! You had it coming! If you just answered my question before if anything was wrong, I wouldn’t have to resort to leaking the video! You knew that I was worried! You kept telling me nothing was wrong and what do you do? You went and screwed some Homs anyway despite my worries! What kind of friend does that, Magnus?! I mean, if you had to bang anyone, it would be anyone but a Homs!”

“So, it’s one thing for you to do some sleeping around...” The taller man accuses not really caring if anyone heard him at this point, but if Pit was going to be a hypocrite about it, then he could call him out on it. “But it’s a huge ass problem if I decided to screw one guy every once in a while that isn’t you.”   
  
“YES! It’s a huge problem!”   
  
“I don’t see why. Don’t you think that maybe sometimes I want a guy that maybe, I don’t know, doesn’t look like a kid? Hm?”   
  
That hit a sore spot on the angel. He was always telling the Smashers that he was a lot older than they think he was and that his appearance meant nothing.

“H...How dare you! You already know I’m not a child!”

“Then stop acting like one.”

"What?! You’re the one who cheated on me first and wouldn’t tell me, you stupid gorilla! I trusted you to show some restraint, but you just took that opportunity! You probably expected this to happen and did it anyway!”

“Tch...your conspiracy theories are really annoying angel face.”

“Meanie! Stupid, hairy meanie! Sometimes, I wonder what was the point in trusting you with anything!”  

As he continued to lecture his friend about how he trusted him with so many things only to be betrayed he didn’t noticed the two were drawing a small audience. Coincidentally amongst those watching was Shulk and Robin. The former being very concerned to see the normally happy angel so angry. Involuntarily he let out a squeak when the brunette turned his attention to him with a stare that would bore holes into his soul.  
  
“And you! You’re just as much at fault as he is!” Pit shouts as he throws the doll and hits the blond right in the face. “You’re supposed to make sure your ‘assistant’ doesn’t go around causing trouble!”   
  
The seer’s lip starts to quiver a bit as he’s dragged straight into this heated argument. He didn’t even think he had anything to do with this. Sure, he’s supposed to make sure Dunban doesn’t cause mischief, but the seer didn’t think it was his place to worry about his sex life. It takes most of his willpower to keep from breaking down in front of everyone as the gravity of the situation weighs down on his shoulders.   
  
Just barely tucked into the shadow of the dimly lit hallway Kuro is watching everything unfold. As much as he wanted to throw his own opinion into this, he decided it was better to stay quiet. He could feel the emotional pain of his twin deep in his heart. He’s also very aware that an angry Pit is the last person you want to argue with. It was unusual to see him snapping at people like this but that might just be the circumstances of everything though.   
  
Glancing over to his side the dark angel can see Dunban standing there. His expression is nearly unreadable as it’s a mixture of pain, sorrow, and confusion. It was strange for the older man to actually look hurt about something that didn’t actively have anything to do with his ward. Before any questions are asked or anyone took note of his presence he turns around to saunter away. Pit’s dark twin is a little confused as to why he was on this floor in the first place but decides not to follow him since this has nothing to do with Kuro.

Magnus glances over to his side and barely catches sight of the war veteran’s dark hair. He has since stopped listening to Pit yelling at Robin and Shulk about their indirect involvement with this entire situation and why the angel had the doll in the first place. Without saying a word he pushes off from the wall to go and follow the Homs adult, nearly shoving Robin out of the way as he walked past him.  
  
The brunette saw the mercenary start to walk away. “Hey! I’m not done yelling at you yet!”

The words fell upon deaf ears as he failed to catch the man’s attention. The angel falls to his knees as he starts to break down due to being unsure what to do at this point. When offered a comforting hand from Shulk he swatted it away demanding that he leave him alone and was puzzled on why the heir to the Monado was still there. Pit had no remorse as he sees the blond teen hold the hand he offered, trying to ignore the sting from it being slapped. The brunette just finished yelling about how everything that happened is partially his fault as well as his mentor’s and yet the seer still wanted to help. It only frustrated the angel even more that Shulk wouldn’t hate him despite what he did and his tears kept falling as a response just not caring anymore about his ego.

* * *

Up on the fifth floor Dunban has returned to his room and locked himself in. He doesn’t have the energy to deal with any of this right now.  
  
 _This could have been avoided if someone would have spoken up about this._  The war veteran thinks to himself. _And yet here I am. Forced to deal with another problem. One that is caused by my mere presence._  
  
Slowly the raven-haired adult exhales and closes his eyes. No matter where he went or what he did, he always caused a problem for someone. It didn’t help that he was kept in the dark with most of this situation. Magnus never bothered to mention he was with the angel. Then again, the swordsman can’t quite recall the mercenary actually telling him anything. As far as Dunban could remember, the other man was mostly just someone he went to so he could vent a little. Eventually they just ended up platonically intimate.

The Homs adult jumps a little when he hears someone knock on the door behind him. Carefully he stands up to open the door to see if it was Riki. He was quite surprised to see Magnus standing at his door frame.  
  
“What do you want?” The swordsman asks, irritation and anger laced through his voice like poison.

The mercenary caught on to the tone of voice and decided to choose his words carefully. “You were downstairs when Pit was arguing with me.”  
  
“I had been on my way to talk to Shulk.”   
  
“Yet you came back up here without so much paying a bit of mind to your kid. I just need to know why you walked away if you standing there had nothing to do with that video that got leaked out.”   
  
Dunban was already irritated with the other man about everything that went on yesterday. He was just adding fuel to the fire at this point. The man must have a death wish if he really wants to keep bringing up the situation. While the swordsman has a decent amount of patience, it wears thin extremely quickly.

“I left because of your little angel friend. You never told me you were in a relationship with him! As a man of morals, I feel that you ended up hurting the both of us.”  
  
Magnus rolls his eyes as he gets a second lecture. “He does the same damn thing as me and yet I get yelled at. Look here samurai, both of us know we have no connection to one another and this was temporary.”   
  
“Lasted long enough for it to become a problem and now my reputation and Pit’s heart that are injured. I wouldn’t have allowed any of this to happen if someone had opened their bloody mouth!”

The older of the two grabs at the war veteran’s collar and pulls him close. If it weren’t the fact that everything that was just told to him was true, Magnus would surely deck him.  
  
Dunban was unfazed by the action and continued to speak. “I told you the things I had because I thought I could trust you. Yet it seems I was wrong again on the people I’m allowed to trust.”   
  
The grip on the swordsman shirt is loosened slightly as Magnus remembers being told that almost everyone Dunban had come to trust either betrayed him or died, mostly both. This makes the the mercenary step back as it dawns on him he did the exact same thing as the ‘friends’ the war veteran once had.

The two men stare at each other in silence as everything is allowed to process. It finally makes sense to Magnus as to why everything is a mess right now. He lets out a sigh as he folds his arms and stares off into space.  
  
“I suppose you do have a point.” The older grumbles. “Can’t go change the past though. So I’ll just have to make it up to angel face eventually.”   
  
Dunban shakes his head. “Not eventually. It’ll never happen if you say that. I’m not going to say any more to you, but I think this is something you should probably also discuss with Lady Palutena. Now, if you excuse me. I have an angel to apologize to.”

Without another word the raven-haired Homs steps past the other to go seek out Pit. Even if he can’t get the brunette to forgive him for his own ignorance, he can at least get this off his chest.

* * *

Pit is still sitting in that same hallway even though all the other Smashers have left. The only other person there is Kuro, quietly sitting next to his twin to try and comfort him. His presence seems to help as the light angel isn’t so much angry as he is just upset.

In an attempt to be comforting, the raven-haired boy rests an arm around his twin to pull him in for a hug. Quietly he sighs when he feels the other lay his head on his shoulder. To think everything was pretty ok yesterday but went south so quickly. Gently the younger closes his crimson eyes to try and alleviate a headache he feels coming on while still being supportive of Pit.  
  
The silence doesn’t last very long though as the heavy trudging of someone’s boots can be heard walking across the floor. Kuro opens his eyes and nearly glares when he sees Dunban sit down across from the dark angel and his twin. He can sense Pit doing the same thing as he takes note of the Homs’ presence in front of him.   
  
Before either angel was able to speak the raven-haired adult raises his hand to show he means no harm.   
  
“I do not ask you say a word to me Pit.” The war veteran starts. “All I ask is that you listen. I am aware of what you and Magnus have now. No one had bothered to tell me you two were in a relationship when he started coming on to me. I swear by my life I was ignorant.”   
  
The adult takes a minute to pause and wait for a reaction. When he sees the light angel sit up slowly to look straight at him, he continued.   
  
“When I started speaking to your friend, all I saw him as was someone I could talk to about some problems I had. Vaguely he reminded me of someone…that was once close to me… and as I had gotten more comfortable being in his vicinity the more physical he started to become. But I promise you, everything was platonic between us. For everything that happened, I apologize. If I had known about his close connection to you I would have never let any of this happen.”

The only response the swordsman received was the dull stare of the angel. It was obvious the brunette didn’t forgive him. Dunban says nothing else though as he stands up again and leaves. He said what he wanted to say and is willing to put everything behind him.  
  
Kuro leans his head on his twin once the Homs man leaves before quietly mumbling. “You know you could have said something.”   
  
“Yeah… I just didn’t know what. I feel kind of bad though… since… you know…”   
  
“No one bothered to talk to anyone about this situation before it got out of hand?”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
The dark angel shakes his head slightly before hugging his twin a little tighter. Neither are quite sure what to do from this point now since any feelings of animosity seem to have disappeared now that everything was explained.

* * *

As he continues his slow ascent back to his own room Dunban sighs as half of his stress feels like it’s been relieved. He isn’t quite sure why he talked to Pit about that since he knows the angel wouldn’t forgive him. Then again, the war veteran wasn’t ever the most optimistic person in the world.

Only one thing seems to still be bothering him about this entire conundrum. The fact that when he told Magnus off, the raven-haired adult swore he felt his own heart break. He had promised himself long ago to never fall in love with someone, especially if he knew it would be a very temporary relationship. Yet he seems to have broken that personal vow. It’s too late to change anything now though as Dunban intends to shut the mercenary out just to avoid this situation from happening again and causing more pain for the angel but more specifically himself. Before the fire rises, you have to put it out and that was what the swordsman intended to do… even if it would be difficult. These facts alone only made Dunban scowl because even if it was only temporary, the mercenary still found a way to get past his barriers without even trying… and it really ticked him off. Quietly he swore he wouldn’t let anyone else in, only for fear that this would happen yet again…

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: 
> 
> Whether or not Pit was cheating on Magnus with someone (Ike) is up to interpretation. It’s left ambiguous due to the fact that this was co-authored and we couldn’t quite settle on a headcanon for it.
> 
> The idea behind those particular Smashers playing Mario Party 2 was really just something funny because how Robin would have a hard time winning things that are luck based yet have less difficulty with the skill based games. Unless he’s playing with Riki.
> 
> At least in my interpretation, Dunban is on the aromantic spectrum, but is bisexual. Possibly demiromantic, so it would take a long time for him to open up, if he ever does. It’s basically an allusion to the affinity system and how with Dunban the only good way of gaining affinity with him is to constantly have him in the party because he’s not easily swayed by gifts as anything he likes only awards a maximum of two hearts compared to everyone else who can get three :/ [Basically lovey-dovey things]


End file.
